


Netting the First Quest

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Half-orc, Halflings, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: After being robbed blind, the halflings and Brody must find a manageable quest to get together some money if they're to continue on. Along the way, they run into some other interesting adventurers as well.
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 2





	Netting the First Quest

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Brody looked at the three halflings as they dragged their feet with their heads hung low. Halfheartedly, they made their way to the town gate. Brody wanted to say something to try and cheer them up but every line that popped in her head wasn’t good enough. How could it be after one of their own kind had tricked them?

“Sorry that we’re such failures.” Louis’ voice drew Brody's attention; his voice was a little shaky.

“You don’t have to stay with us. Now that we don’t have anything to offer you.” Violet mumbled, kicking a pebble. 

“Looks like our adventure was over before it started.” Omar whispered, passing around some cheese in hopes that it would help the others. 

The way that the halflings were speaking was breaking the human’s heart. Taking a deep breath, Brody ran in front of them, her arms outstretched.“No way! You guys were the only ones to show me kindness in this town! I’m sticking with you to the end.” Brody’s proud declaration was met with shared unsure looks between the three halflings.

“But it is the end.” Violet replied simply.

“What about the squirrel quest?” Brody exclaimed. “We could still do it!”

“We would need a net.” Louis sighed, “And we don’t have any money to buy one.”

“Then we make one!” Brody wasn’t backing down.

The three halflings stared at her with confusion.

“There’s a forest just outside of town. There’s got to be stuff in there to build a net!” The human’s voice was brimming with confidence. Whether real or forced she hoped the halflings couldn’t tell.

Violet, Omar and Louis all looked at each other, smiles slowly forming on their faces before turning back to Brody.

“Yeah, let's do it.” Omar was the first to speak up. His eyes danced with hope.

“Those squirrels won’t know what hit them.” Violet crossed her arms, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“Our adventure isn’t over!” Louis jumped in the air and clicked his heels together. “Come on guys, let’s go!” Louis sprinted forward with a goofy grin on his face. The others followed closely behind him, running towards the forest. They were going to complete the quest! Even if all they had was a cup, some buttons and a spool of thread. All they needed was a net. A net and the undying determination to see this quest through.

But creating a net was much harder than the four had anticipated. Each member had split off into the forest searching for different things to use. Violet immediately climbed the nearest tree she could find so she could get some vines or other rope-like things to use. Omar searched the ground level for anything that could be used to bind the net together while Brody and Louis teamed up to find a sturdy stick for the pole. Brody tilted left and right, her hands gripping the halflings' legs while he searched the different trees. 

When they returned they realized how complex a net was to build. Each person tried to help in crafting it but they only ended up making a pile of tangled knots. After an hour had passed the four sat down, frustrated by their defeat.

Louis looked back towards the town with a frown. Damn it, if only we had a few coins then we would be fine. That’s when his eyes caught the sight of smoke coming from a nearby tree. “What’s that?” he asked as he scampered over.

“Hey, Louis!” Violet hissed, stumbling to her feet to try and catch up. Brody and Omar soon followed after only to find that Louis had hidden himself in a nearby bush. Brody and the halflings crouched down and joined him.

“Ok, so who should take a look?’ Louis looked back at the others.

“Lou, I vote Louis,” Violet immediately spoke up.

“What? Why me?” Louis’ eyes were wide while he looked over at his friend. Before Violet could respond, Omar had already poked his head out.

“Someone’s set up camp and is cooking,” Omar whispered back to his friends.

“Cooking?!?” Louis popped his head up as well Brody and Violet looked as well. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. A fire was quietly crackling, the wood creaking and breaking under the heat as some sort of amphibian on a stick was cooking. A creature with pale, muddy green skin sat slowly rotating the stick, making sure it was never licked by the flames too long or charred on any single side. His skin seemed too pale to be an orc. The blonde hair on his head and his light blue eyes seemed unlike an orc too. Perhaps he was a mix of two races. A small whimper drew the four’s eyes towards the other creature, a large brown wolf-like being. It was clawing at the half orc creature’s thigh, begging for just a taste of the food that was roasting.

“Don’t worry, it will be ready soon.” The half orc smiled, his small pointed bottom teeth poking out of his mouth as he patted the wolf. 

“We should go say hi.” Louis looked back at the others with a bright smile. Before any could object he stumbled forward, pushing through the sturdy bush. “Hello there!” Louis gave a friendly wave. “Sorry to bother you. My name is Louis.” He smiled as he gestured towards the others who had also emerged from the bush. “These are my friends: Omar, Violet and Brody.” Each of them gave a small nod or wave as he introduced them.

The orc-like creature looked up and gave a small smile. Two of his teeth stuck out of his bottom lip whenever he grinned. “Hi, I’m Marlon and this here is Rosie.” He gestured towards the creature beside him who barked in response. “She looks mean, but I swear once you get to know her she’s the cuddliest worg you’ll ever meet.” He placed a hand over his heart before showering the warg with pats.

The halflings' eyes lit up with awe at Rosie. Marlon seemed happy by their reaction. “You can pet her if you like.” Marlon’s voice was calm and gentle. They quickly nodded and Marlon helped them one by one hold out their hand as Rosie got their scent before lifting her head up to meet their hand. The three halflings laughed and giggled when Rosie had accepted their pets. Each of them butted into each other to try and get the warg’s attention and be the one to give her the most pats. Brody cautiously went over towards Rosie, her hand shaking slightly when she lifted it up for the warg to smell. The human’s anxiety rose as the ward sniffed her hand but as soon as Rosie had accepted her she let out a sigh of relief, a small chuckle escaping her lips when Rosie licked her hand affectionately. All four laughed and smiled as they began to take turns petting Rosie. 

“So what brings you to the Kerroheim Woods?” Marlon asked, motioning for them to take a seat around his fire pit. The four graciously accepted the half orc’s offer.

“We wanted to make a net for our quest. We’re adventurers!” Louis pulled proudly on the sides of his coat as he sat down. 

Marlon’s ears perked up as an excited smile grew on his face. “You’re adventurers? So am I! I was about to go on a quest myself. If you-” his sentence got cut off as the halflings’ stomachs growled. “Oh, would you like some frog?” Marlon offered them some skewers. The steam rolled off of the frog that looked crispy yet juicy. “Sorry, if I had known you were hungry I would’ve offered you some sooner.” The half orc scratched the back of his head with an apologetic grin.

The group all gave their thanks, each of them tearing apart their frog skewers in a matter of seconds only to pause when they saw Marlon’s face as they were licking their fingers. They’d eaten that super fast and most of the frog was now gone.

“Sorry.” Brody whispered, her head cast down from embarrassment. 

“Not at all.” Marlon waved his hand dismissively “I’m just glad to have the company.” Marlon had a kind smile on his face while continued to tend to the fire.

“We can give you some cheese as thanks.” Violet suggested as she nudged Omar who reluctantly opened the last handkerchief of cheese. He held it up to the half orc with a sad expression. 

Marlon accepted the cheese, expressing his gratitude as he broke apart the cheese and shared some with Rosie who looked pleased by the food.

“So what was this about a quest?” Louis asked as he impatiently rocked back and forth with eagerness in his voice. The others also seemed excited as they leaned forward and stared at Marlon.

“Oh, well, it’s nothing special. Just to go to a cave in the woods and exterminate the bats that have been harassing the town. Apparently they poop like all the time over the town and have been stealing people’s hats and stuff. They’ll give you two copper coins for each bat that you bring back.” Marlon held up two fingers with a smile. “ You’re welcome to come along if you want.” 

“Yes! We’d love to!” Louis exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement. 

“Then it’s settled!” Marlon rose up from his spot, kicking dirt into the fire to extinguish it. The others quickly offered their assistance in taking down the camp before heading out.

The group made their way through the forest, climbing over logs and rocks as they snuck towards the cave. They took a quick break once they arrived.   
The smart idea would be to come up with a strategy for this upcoming quest. Brody glanced around at the opening of the cave. The only sound emitting from it was the slow drips of the water colliding with the rocks and waters within. It seemed like they were the only ones there until they saw a torch lighting up the entrance as a human sprinted out. His brown hair blew in the wind as he ran before stopping and clutching his knees to help catch his breath.

“Those little shits!” He hissed as he glared back. His face was covered in tiny scratches and his clothes covered in gooey poo. “Who’d have thought bats would be such persistent assholes.” He let out an angry sigh before noticing the group beside him. “Who the hell are you?” His tone was filled with annoyance. The cloak he wore blew in the wind, exposing the weapon concealed on his back, an iron broadsword stayed hidden in its sheath.

“We’re adventurers!” Louis replied with his hands on his hips. “We’re here to get rid of the bats!” 

The human gave a cocky smile. “Alright, but you better hurry before I take them all out.” 

“But you have scratches all over your face.” Omar said with a matter-of-fact tone.

“And shit all over your clothes,” Violet crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Shut up!” The human snapped before turning his face away from the group.

“Why don’t we team up together?” Brody offered as she stepped forward. 

The human glanced at her before turning to walk back into the cave. “Sorry, but I work better alone.” He waved his hand nonchalantly behind him as he slowly disappeared further into the cave.

Brody rolled her eyes before calling after him. “At least tell us your name!” 

He paused for a second, turning his head with a smug smile. “It’s Mitch.”


End file.
